This invention relates to mail processing, and specifically to improvements in mail processing systems, which will relieve central postage facilities of certain mail handling tasks.
The United States currently has the world's largest postal system. The U.S. Post Offices currently handle in excess of 100 billion pieces of mail per year, about half the total volume handled throughout the world. The servicing of mail delivery involves three essential steps; collection, sorting and delivery. Collection takes place through a series of post offices spread throughout the United States. The United States has about 30,000 post offices that provide mail services in addition to 9,000 smaller postal centers which provide some kind of some type of mail service. Postal employees typically take letters and packages from mail box facilities to the nearest local office where they are accumulated for the sorting procedure. At the post office, postal clerks remove collected mail from sacks, bundle packages and segregate mail by size and class into separate categories. The mail travels by truck from local post offices to a central facility known as a sectional center. The United States has 264 sectional centers, some of which serve hundreds of local post offices. The sectional center processes nearly all the mail coming or going from its region. At the sectional center, high speed automated equipment sorts large volumes of mail The postal service currently uses two sorting systems One system is devoted to letters and other first class mail, and the other system, for bulk mailing, is used to sort packages, magazine advertising, circulars and other large mails. The letter sorter process involves manually moving mail sacks onto moving conveyor belts, which carry the mail to a machine called an edger-feeder which sorts it according to envelope size. The postal service regulates the size of envelopes to make such mechanical sorting easier. The edger-feeder feeds the letters into another machine known as a facer-cancellor. Sensing devices of the facer-cancellor determine where the stamp is located on the envelope, plus enabling the machine to arrange the letters so that they all face in the same direction. The canceling portion of the mechanism then cancels the stamp by printing black lines and the like over it so that it cannot be used again. The machine also prints a postmark on the envelope, including the date, the name of the sectional center, an abbreviation for the state and a three, four or five-number zip code. In addition, the postmark records the time period during which the letter was received at the post office. A computerized machine known as a zip mail translator sorts the postmarked letters according to the their destination post office. Postal workers selectively activate the machine's keyboard to send each letter on a conveyor belt into one of hundreds of bins. Each bin holds mail for a different post office. Mail addressed to locations outside the regions served by the sectional center are transported by truck, airplane or train to other sectional centers for further sorting. Finally, postal clerks hand sort mail for the area served by the sectional center into bundles for each delivery route. The zip mail translators in some postal areas have been replaced by more advanced computerized machines called optical character readers which read the zip code on the letter, and pass the mail to another machine that places a series of marks known as bar codes onto the envelope. Additional mechanisms read the bar code and sort mail according to the regions indicated by said bar code. Mail addressed to locations within the regions served by the section center is sorted again by other bar code readers according to destination post office and then according to delivery route. An expanded nine-number zip code, chiefly for use by high-volume mailers, enables the post office to substantially reduce some of these essential time consuming and extensive sorting services. The same processes apply to sorting bulk mail. Current estimates indicate that the foregoing processing tasks necessarily involve in excess of half a million employees. Cost of maintaining and supporting sorting services at the central post office facilities, even including large scale use of automated equipment, has become staggering. Projections of substantial increases in volumes of mail being transporting through central facilities, even with the advent of private delivery, telecommunications services, facsimile services and the like indicate a rapid expansion will be required of such facilities. Since the postal service is a private corporation and is expected to become self-supporting, rapidly advancing postal rates place greater and greater burdens on both users and the postal service in order to support such volumes of mail. In recognition of capabilities of certain high volume users to provide services to central postal facilities, which services may improve efficiency and reduce the amount of processing time required by the central serving facilities, the U.S. Postal Service offers substantial reductions in rates, provided that a user complies with certain requirements which will allow the U.S. Postal Service to take advantage of certain user-provided facilities to reduce its own work load. The concept of work sharing, wherein a user provides certain of the processing activities prior to delivering the mail to the central postal facilities has been proposed and is therefore a positive innovation in the field of mail processing which may have a substantial impact in the future implementation of mail services.
However, placing a burden on the user to provide certain of the facilities and services which the U.S. central post office facilities now provide is an equally heavy burden for the user, and must be done in a manner which permits the user to realize substantial savings with its own increased work load by taking advantage of the reduced postal service rates while not exceeding the reduction in rates by the serving costs of providing such services on its own.
The Postal Service has already recognized the ability of users to preprocess certain kinds of mail and will accept mail in bulk delivered from a processor along with certification that its procedures have been complied with, and will accept such certification as prima facia justification for reduction in postal service rates. Thus, for example, manifest systems, wherein a manifest is provided to the central post office representative of a group of documents preprocessed by the user, are already known and do allow the user to realize a substantial reduction in rate. However, a large number of additional services, aside from manifesting services, may also be provided by the user and accepted as such by the central processing facility of the postal service in exchange for rate reductions. These additional services, however, require interface communications between the central service and the user so as to maintain within the user's facility information regarding internal postal procedures, such as rates, volume, quantity discounts and the like in order for the central post office facility to accept as valid a certification by the user that certain procedures mandated by the Postal Service have been complied with. The automation of such processing, through the use of telephone or other data communication links, is essential to the successful operation of such a system.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus within a user facility which will both operate and maintain, in current fashion, certain facilities which can be certified and accepted as properly performed via such certification by the central processing facilities of the U.S. Postal Service in order to qualify for substantial reductions in rate by the use of bidirectional communication links, and in so doing to utilize the communication link to augment and update data base facilities at the user and base stations so that facilitation of user limited facilities may be expanded beyond the user capacity by interaction with the larger central station.